tarrrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Zaine Kamiya
Personality Zaine is often kind-hearted, but reckless to no extent, much to the dismay of mechanics when he brings back a mech missing a limb or two... A couple of his pet peeves is when people think themselves gods, and when someone makes a particular point to bully around someone he cares about. Zaine also has a conscience, evidenced by guilt over his actions upon learning of June's existence and that of her child... History Early Years, and Separation Zaine and his twin sister Lucia were born to Byakuya and Youka in a colony located somewhere in the Earth Sphere. The lives of the Kamiya Siblings was largely uneventful until one fateful day five years later when Lucia discovered she possessed the gift of magic in the most dangerous of ways. Losing control over it very easily out of sheer terror, Lucia inadverdently summoned a water creature... Which very promptly started to cause a whole lot of trouble. In the end, the fear caused Lucia to black out, stopping the creature as swiftly as it began it's rampage. In the midst of the chaos, Zaine had been seriously hurt by it, and required immediate medical attention. When he woke up almost a month later, Zaine discovered Lucia was being taken away by someone from the Human Federation. He vehemently opposed it, being unaware of Lucia's gift having turned the locals against his sister. And without her knowing it, shortly after Lucia was sent to Earth, Zaine and their parents were deported back to Mars. Tensions and Escape Short-lived Command Among the DC Pain and Reunion Rise of the ESU End of Ninetails A Huge Mistake Current Events Outside The Main Game Chaos War In Chaos War, Zaine is a Fandom grunt under the command of Daniel Smith alongside the Offworlder Sume Gai. Renaissance RP In Renaissance, Zaine is a travelling swordsman who knows nothing of his father, besides knowing he's in the service of the Insaraum. He is tasked with escorting Tallis back to Libot at the behest of Admiral Bian Zoldark. Upon arrival at Libot, He learns she's the daughter of the Earl Ryan Harding. Having grown to like her as a friend, he asks for Lord Harding's permission to remain in her company, something that doesn't sit well with the nobleman. Nonetheless, Zaine is then told in turn that he would have to become a vassal of his house, and after a long period, earn the right to be her knight... but the choice is just as much hers. The following two years see Zaine carefully manage to at least earn the position of Vassal. However, he's tasked with aiding Tallis in escorting Lucia Hammond to Lady Marilyn Kyaato's residence in Summershine City. Mecha Cross War Zaine is the second protagonist of Mecha Cross War, and here his mech changes depending on whether or not the player chooses to pursue the Tallis Route or the Emily Route. Zaine's Unit tree starts in the RGE-B890 Genoace II... ''Tallis Route: ''GN-001 Gundam Exia -> GN-0000 00 Gundam or RTX-009 Huckebein -> RTX-010 Huckebein Mk. II ''Emily Route: ''AGE-2 Gundam AGE-2 Normal or Aile Chevalier